Idiopatik
by mysticahime
Summary: Dia mungkin gadis yang selalu diseret ketika lari jarak jauh, yang jatuh pertama saat push-up berjamaah—yang tidak bisa lepas dari pandanganku. Dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Idiopatik. \AU OOC/ No silent readers. I'm back! :D


Biasanya, aku mengetahui asal-usul dari sesuatu yang terjadi di hadapanku—atau minimal berusaha mencari tahu sampai kutemukan jawaban yang absolut mengenai hal itu.

Hanya saja...

...hal ini begitu—

.

.

—**Idiopatik**

A simple ficlet by **mysticahime**

** 2012**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Panggil aku Pangeran Es. Panggil aku si Wajah Tanpa Senyum. Panggil aku si Jutek. Terserah kau, memangnya kaupikir aku akan peduli? Heh.

Bukan salahku aku selalu memajang wajah datar di mana pun, kapan pun, bersama siapa pun—hei, apa yang kauharapkan dari garis keluarga Uchiha? Menyeringai lebar penuh keceriaan sampai orang-orang bisa melihat anak tekakmu? Konyol, _itu_ adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya berkat atau kutukan: nyaris di setiap acara ospek biro senat, _semua orang_ menunjukku menjadi ketua seksi tata tertib.

Alasannya?

Karena saat diam pun, aku terlihat seperti orang yang pendendam.

_Heck_.

Tentu saja—seperti yang kuduga—semua calon anggota biro senat yang kubimbing (atau kutatap-dengan-mata-laser-pembunuh) takut setengah mati. Biarpun apatis, aku tidak buta. Aku tahu mereka enggan untuk menyapaku bila bertemu di koridor kampus.

Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, memangnya aku peduli?

Justru dengan ketakutan mereka, aku lebih leluasa menjalankan lakonku sebagai sosok garang yang menghantui masa ospek biro. Anak-anak baru yang culun itu sejuta persen gentar kala melihatku membentak-bentak dan menyuruh mereka memasang posisi _push-up_.

Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

Ada seseorang—seorang _gadis_, lebih tepatnya—yang diam-diam menyita perhatianku selama masa ospek biro ini. Kalau kubilang, dia tipe gadis biasa-biasa yang tidak menonjol dan bukan pembuat onar. Dia bukan Yamanaka Ino yang nekad memakai _tank top_ dengan jaket berjaring-jaring saat pelatihan hari Minggu, namun bukan juga Hyuuga Hinata yang cenderung pasif dalam pergaulan.

Singkat kata, dia adalah _dia_, gadis yang selalu diseret ketika lari jarak jauh, yang jatuh pertama saat _push-up_ berjamaah, yang sering menjadi bahan latihan angkat-mengangkat karena dia termasuk yang paling ringan massa tubuhnya.

Yang selalu tertawa meski baru diteriaki dengan umpatan, yang cemberut ketika tidak berhasil membalut kepala temannya dengan perban gulung, yang terlihat seperti anak-anak ketika makan siang dibagikan...

...yang tidak bisa lepas dari pandanganku.

—seperti saat ini.

Hn, _dia_ berjalan ke arahku—dan aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Sebuah kebetulan yang tak terduga; sore hari selesai ospek biro minggu kelima, kubawa kakiku menelusuri jalan kecil yang merupakan alternatif menuju lalu lintas utama ke arah rumahku. Sore yang menyebalkan mengingat aku belum mengerjakan bahan presentasi untuk esok hari, **sama sekali**.

Meh, terserah.

Saat itu aku melihatnya, si gadis biasa-biasa, dengan pakaiannya yang kusut akibat terkena hukuman _push-up_ beratus kali saat ujian lisan ospek tadi. Dia berjalan dengan rikuh, kedua lengannya memeluk tas travel besar yang kuduga berisi baju.

Dia anak kos, hn?

Tidak. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat di data pribadinya kalau dia tinggal di—

(Hn, tambahkan julukan si Kepo untukku, terima kasih **banyak**.)

Menginap, eh?

Gadis itu mendongak dan ia tampak terkejut menyadari bahwa _aku_ berada beberapa belas meter dari posisinya. Langkah-langkahnya berhenti selama sedetik, kemudian berlanjut dengan felositas yang semakin minimal.

Kupasang wajah angkuh yang menyebalkan saat ia mengangguk sopan ke arahku. Hn, seorang tatib harus tetap menjaga wibawa, bukan? Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti Nejong (ya, ya, namanya Neji, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya Nejong) yang ketahuan tertawa terbahak-bahak di luar ospek biro; sekarang wibawanya sebagai tatib turun drastis.

Sorot mata hijau itu berubah kecut, segera ia percepat ayunan kakinya, sedikit kepayahan karena tampaknya tas besar itu begitu mengganggu.

Ia memekik kecil ketika sebelah kakinya salah menginjak lubang di jalanan yang berlumpur.

Aku melengos, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Embusan angin terasa ketika kami saling melewati. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku, berusaha mengikuti gerakannya dengan ekor mata. Setidaknya, aku akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai punggungnya menghilang di sudut tikungan.

Langkah-langkahnya benar-benar kikuk, kurasa tas travel besar di pelukannya membatasi area pandangnya.

Gadis itu tersandung.

Bola mataku berputar. Ceroboh sekali. _Clumsy_.

Jadi, alih-alih melanjutkan perjalanan, aku malah berbalik dan menghampirinya. Kuambil tas besar itu dari tangannya diiringi tatapan terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dari sepasang manik hijau itu.

Gadis ceroboh seperti ini... bahkan seorang tatib sepertiku pun tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya, kan?

—dan lagi-lagi aku tak tahu penyebabnya.

Idiopatik—

.

.

"Sini, kubantu."

.

.

—yang bagiku artinya sama dengan 'membuat seseorang terlihat idiot karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu dan mengakibatkan timbulnya manifestasi yang abnormal'.

Menawarkan bantuan... sangat bukan Uchiha Sasuke, kan?

Tapi kurasa, untuk si ceroboh ini, aku bisa membuat beberapa pengecualian.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Setelah sekian lama kehilangan _mood_ untuk menulis (saking terlalu sibuk), akhirnya saya kembali menemukan _muse_ :) Sialnya, kondisi _vocab_ saya semakin memburuk dan pada akhirnya menjadikan saya _comeback_ dengan fiksi abnormal kayak gini -_-

Saya ga tau apa yang ada di pikiran saya waktu nulis fiksi pendek ini, cuman si Sasuke-nya itu... nyata. Iya, saya kenal orangnya, tapi saya ga tau isi otak dia kayak apa, jadinya ya saya karang-karang aja sesuka hati, fufufu.

Isinya kayak pergulatan batin Sasuke banget ya, pergulatan hati yang dangkal khas anak kuliahan. Tapi Sasuke-nya sok galak ih jadi tatib -_-

Oke deh, makasih udah mau baca sejauh ini :)

Ditunggu pendapatnya :*

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
16.06.12 23.05**


End file.
